Angel with a Shotgun
by RaineZylox
Summary: When Castiel looses a bet, Sam decides that he must confess his feelings for Dean. Castiel has to sing at a Karaoke bar, and confess his love to Dean. Dean then realizes what is going on and realizes that he has feeling for Castiel and he plans to let Castiel know. Song Fanfiction: Song-Angel with a Shotgun, Artist: The Cab


Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters from the Show Supernatural and I do now own the song Angel with a Shotgun. I just decided to put the two together in hopes of making a decent fanfic.

Sam snickered as he sat next to a very bored and confused looking Dean. They were at a simple hole in the wall karaoke bar. It had taken a lot convincing on Sam's part to even get Dean in the place instead of the very lively bar that was down the street. Though Sam was a very determined man, he had won a bet and he was going to make damn sure that he got his prize.

"Sam what the hell are we doing here and where the hell did Cas go?" he questioned for about the fourth time. Sam just pretended not to hear him as he sat there sipping his beer and staring very intensely at the darkened and empty stage in front of him. It should be any minute now that the stage would come alive and the fun would begin.

Not even five minutes later a staff member came on to the stage as the lights above him turned on. "Alright everyone we have a new comer to the bar tonight who will be going first. So please give him your love." the man said in a rather bored tone. Once the man walked off the stage the lights dimmed slightly again so the singer could come up onto the stage. Soon there was a man standing on the stage but with the dimmed lights it was rather hard to see how it might be.

Soon the music from the loud stereos began to play , and Sam was practically bouncing in his seat as he smirked, glancing back and forth between the stage and Dean. Sam wanted to make sure he got the full reaction from Dean when he realized what was going on. Sam had known about Castiel's love for Dean for awhile now and he knew that his brother had feelings for the Angel as well, and Sam figured he would just take things into his own hands to the two of them could just be happy together.

The lights flashed on brightly beaming down on Castiel who was standing in front of the microphone stand. To someone that knew him, it was easy to tell that the man looked a bit nervous about being on that stage about to sing. Castiel took a hold of the microphone as his cue to sing was about to come. With a deep breath he looked straight at Dean and began to sing.

**(**_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)Get out your guns, battles begun,are you a saint, or a sinner?If loves a fight, than I shall die,with my heart on a say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

As Castiel sang the first part of the song, Dean was oblivious to the fact that Castiel was singing the song to him and the whole meaning behind the lyrics. He just thought it was rather amusing that Castiel was taking part in a Karaoke night. It was honestly not something he had been expecting. Dean was already a bit buzzed since he had needed something to do while Sam had made him sit at the table for a good twenty minutes waiting. Due to his buzz and his rather usual obliviousness it didn't click in his head that Castiel was confessing his love yet..

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,don't mean I'm not a believer...and major Tom, will sing , they still say I'm a say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?..and I, wanna live, not just survive, , ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

As Castiel continued to sing it slowly began to click into Dean's head what was going on. As he sat there sipping on his what had to be his 4th beer the pieces were slowly starting to all fit together and he could feel a weird butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he wrote it off as drinking all that beer on an empty stomach. When it finally clicked into his head that Castiel had feelings for him he just didn't know what to think.

Though there was that nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him just how he felt about Castiel's confession. Dean had been trying to hold back and hide his feelings for the Angel, but with his confession of love he didn't know if that was going to be possible. Dean was suppose to be the player who slept with any and all the girls he wanted. He was not suppose to be in love with an Angel…. Especially Castiel. Not that he found anything wrong with men who were homosexual. He just had been so sure that he wasn't one of those guys.

Though ever since Castiel came into the picture, he had be slowly changing that little part of Dean. As Dean sat there subconsciously tapping his foot along to the music he knew that he was head over heels for the Angel and he didn't care. It still amazed Dean a bit that Castiel would even think of Dean in such a way. Though he had to admit they have always been rather close. Dean was thinking way to hard at the moment and he did his best to shake all of those thoughts from his head because at the moment he just wanted to enjoy Castiel's surprisingly good sinning. Though as Castiel continued to sing, Dean couldn't help but blush.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun..fighting til' the wars won..I don't care if heaven won't take me back..I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?(I'm an angel with a shotgun)..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.(Live, not just survive)..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

When the song ended Dean found himself standing up and heading for the stage, he hadn't mean to make his body move but it seemed to have a mind of it's own at the moment. Dean hopped up onto the stage and stood in front of Castiel not caring who was watching. For a moment he just stared at Castiel trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. Dean had never been good at this sort of thing but he wanted to say the right thing and his slightly clouded head was not helping his thinking process all that much.

Castiel stood there nervously staring at Dean wondering what was going to happen. It was clear that Dean had figured out the meaning behind the whole song. Though what was unclear to Castiel was how Dean felt about the meaning. Castiel wanted to say something.. Anything really to end the silence between the two of them. It didn't really help either that everyone in the small little Karaoke bar was staring at the two of them. Castiel glanced over at Sam, and saw the rather amused smirk on the man's face and he was wondering if Sam had set him all up and had lied about Dean having feelings for him. Castiel would have never agree to do this if there wasn't some small amount of hope that Dean would return his feelings.

Finally after about 2 minutes of the two of them just staring at one another Dean finally broke the silence. "I…So.. Um… I.. I.. too you know.." he said fumbling over his words.

Castiel was still a bit confused and looked at Dean curiously, he was pretty sure Dean had meant that he had the same feelings but he wanted to be absolutely sure. The last thing he wanted to do was assume such a thing and then be wrong.

Dean wanted to smack his head because he just managed to sound completely stupid anyways and he had tried so hard to get what he wanted to say out properly. Dean tried to take another deep breath and try to get the words out again, though they didn't seem to be coming.

Dean finally just made a frustrated noise that sounded a bit like a growl and reached out to Castiel and grabbed the trench coat yanking the Angel forward enough, to meet Dean half way. When their lips met for the first time Dean felt slightly dizzy but he didn't dare let up. He wanted to get his feelings across and since he couldn't speak he figured showing Castiel was the only other way to go about it.

When Castiel saw Dean reach out for him he had closed his eyes expecting to be punched or slapped or something to that effect. Castiel had not been expecting to be pulled into a kiss. Though as his lips met Dean's for the first time he couldn't help but relax into the kiss and enjoy it. This just confirmed that Dean did indeed have feelings for him. Castiel could have sworn he heard clapping and whistling in the background but he had figured it was probably just his imagination at this point.

When the finally pulled apart due to a lack of oxygen they just stared at one another for a long moment, neither wanting to be the first to break the gaze and snap out of the little moment that they were having.

Dean was the first one to finally crack and turn towards the sound of clapping and whistling only to see the whole karaoke bar clapping and cheering the two of them on. Dean was rather surprised by this as he realized he had just kissed Castiel in front of everyone. Dean glanced over at Sam knowing instantly just by the look on Sam's face that Sam had been in on the whole thing and probably was even the one who had set up the whole thing.

Dean didn't know whether he wanted to punch Sam or hug the guy. He wanted to punch him for making his own feelings and Castiel's put up in public and possibly even forcing Castiel to expose his feelings in such a way. Though he really wanted to hug Sam because he was sure without Sam's intervention Castiel and Dean might have never gotten together since both of them seemed too scared to tell the other how they felt.

Dean looked back at Castiel and gave him a smile that he was well known for before he finally got off the stage and headed back over to the table that Sam was at with Castiel following right behind him. Once back at the table Dean sighed as he punched Sam in the arm before ruffling up Sam's hair.

"We should head out soon, and get back to the hotel… I'll.. Umm meet you guys at the car." He said as he headed in the direction of the bathroom. Though before he completely turned his back on the other two guys he glanced at Castiel for a long moment, resisting the urge to kiss the Angel again.

As he went to the bathroom he couldn't help but wonder what the hell the future held for him now. It wasn't every day that you fell in love with an Angel who was trying to help you stop the Apocalypse.

Once Sam and Castiel were alone Sam stood up and smirked as he patted Castiel on the back. "See! What did I tell you? Everything turned out perfectly, everyone got what they wanted."

"I still don't understand why you did all of this Sam." Castiel said looking at him with his normal blank look, though it was clear if you looked into Castiel's eyes that he was still nervous and happy about how things turned out.

"Simple, I wanted to see my brother happy.. I think he deserves to have even just a little bit of happiness.. Dean has always looked out for me and tried to make me happy.. It is about time that I returned the favor. " He said with a bit of a shrug

"Besides you guys would have never said how you felt unless I forced one of you two. And making you sing your feelings was just an added bonus for my amusement." he said as he laughed and headed towards the door.

Castiel sighed as he watched Sam leave and glanced towards the bathroom door. His mind was still reeling and he was unsure of how things were going to end up now. Though he knew one thing for sure He was in love with Dean Whinchester and he planned to do whatever it took to make sure Dean was happy and loved.


End file.
